


One Boy's Dream is Another Boy's Nightmare

by Nightfox



Series: Doctor Who-The Prydonian Years [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Doctor Who (Academy Era), Koschei - Freeform, M/M, Prydonian Academy, Theta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox/pseuds/Nightfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koschei has waited for over 2 years. Tonight he waits no longer. He will claim Theta forever.</p><p>This one is pretty hard-core and pretty hard to swallow. If you don't like dark, twisted, seriously sick shit, skip this one. Sincerely, you have been warned.</p><p>If you get to the end of this, you'll understand why this is posted as a stand-alone within the Prydonian Years Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Boy's Dream is Another Boy's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I almost feel the need to apologize for this story. However, I won't. It came from my mind so, I have to claim it. It disturbs me how easily this came to me too. I don't really want to examine that too closely. I know I won't like what I find. My dark side has some really deep pits. This one comes from deep down inside the rabbit hole. Enjoy, if this is your bent ;-)

**One Boy's Dream is Another Boy's Nightmare**  
by Nightfox

 

Theta squirmed under him as he ran his tongue around the younger boy's rim. The noises Theta was making would have been enough to make him cum if he hadn't already emptied his balls between the other teen's luscious lips several minutes ago. He inserted a finger inside the impossibly tight entrance to Theta's body and relished his startled cry of pain. He ran his tongue up along the underside of Theta's rock hard cock and smiled at the moan of pleasure that produced even as he forced a second finger inside and felt him tear a little. Theta screamed and Koschei swallowed his shaft whole turning the scream into a shocked squeak. He sucked the boy's pleasingly proportioned prick while twisting and spreading his hole open with ruthless brutality. Theta groaned, grunted, squeaked and screamed as his body was alternately assaulted with tearing, burning pain as well as the most exquisite pleasure he'd ever felt in his short fourteen years of life.

Koschei felt Theta's blood running over his fingers making the boy's hole slicker, slick enough for him to force a third finger inside. Theta screamed again and Koschei ran his tongue around the tip of his cock, tonguing the slit and smiling around the tumescent organ in his mouth as the scream twisted into a groan of pleasure. Now he really began working the boy's arsehole open. Tonight was definitely the night he'd finally sheath his own aching length inside this gorgeous youth. Tonight he'd make Theta his forever. Nothing could ever take him away once he finally claimed him.

Theta was crying now, despite the pleasure from Koschei's talented tongue. Kosch looked up and thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life as Theta's eyes awash in tears, his soft mouth twisted in a rictus of pain. It was time.

He pulled his bloody fingers from inside Theta and let go of his still hard cock. Theta tried to sit up but Kosh forced him back pushing on his chest until the younger boy lay flat again.

"Spread your legs, Theta. Now"

Under the hypnotic influence of the older boy's mind, Theta spread his thighs as wide as he could. Koschei reached underneath the body spread out before him and forced the slender hips up. Then he positioned the thick head of his own cock at Theta's impossibly tight opening and used the blood flowing there to ease his entrance into the boy's body.

Theta screamed again and Koschei smiled, loving the way his prize suffered for him. He thrust further inside and watched Theta's head thrashing side to side in a vain attempt to cope with the pain of having his virgin arse torn open by his mentor. Theta was impossibly tight, even after the finger reaming Kosh had just given him. It was only the blood that made his penetration remotely possible. He was so tight it was causing Koschei some pain himself as he withdrew almost to the tip before forcing himself balls deep inside the crying, writhing body beneath him. He grabbed Theta's slender legs and lifted them higher to make his penetration deeper with each push. He pressed the boys knees up against his chest as he began to speed up his strokes, forcing grunting cries from between those sinfully plush red lips. Finally he threw Theta's legs over his shoulders and pressed as deep inside him as was anatomically possible before hammering the boy with hard brutal thrusts that had his balls slapping against Theta's tight, round arse and a continual wail of pain coming from his long slender throat. His lovely, delicate face was painted silver with tears and Koschei was mindless with savage pleasure as he tortured the lissome youth with his straining thickness.

He reached between them and groped for Theta's stiff prick. He wrapped his fingers around the throbbing shaft of it, enjoying the hot, heavy, wet length of it in his palm. He allowed the continuous motion of his own body to dictate the speed at which he pumped Theta's aching cock with his clutching fist. Again, Theta's pained cries became mixed with helpless squeals of pleasure. Kosch forced the two sensations to twist together inside the vulnerable boy's mind, attempting to make the disparate experiences meld into a seamless whole that would forever shape the developing teen's future desires. There could be no more pleasure without the pain to sensitize him to it and no pain would ever again be perceived without an agonizing pleasure to sharpen its edges. He would do this again, he would train Theta so he would crave them both, need them both, be incomplete without a sting in the caress. It didn't take long for the inexperienced body in his control to lose it's own and he felt the hot fountain of Theta's release spill over his fist and coat both of their bellies with a scalding splash. Now, the rest of this time belonged to Kosh and what he wanted from the hot flesh glove gripping his still rampant cock. He let the pleasure slide away from Theta's mind until only the pain was left and the boy's agony was the reward he gave himself for a well controlled mind-fuck.

Finally, after almost an hour of pounding the boy mercilessly, he allowed himself to cum deep inside Theta's being, marking him, claiming him for all eternity as he emptied his soul deep inside the molten hot core of the boy who lay shattered beneath him. He couldn't control the roar of triumphant pleasure that ripped from his own vocal chords with the release so long denied him. Theta's screams had long since turned to tearing sobs and now Koschei let his legs down and crawled atop the long slender length of his charge's body. He covered it with his own as he kissed the boy's berry red lips. Theta was still crying, his mouth still open and Koschei took the opportunity to invade it with his tongue and ravage the mouth almost as thoroughly as he'd ravaged the youth's irresistible arse.

He cupped Theta's delicate face in his hands and breathed into him. "You belong to me. You are mine. You'll always be mine. I'll never let another have you. Understand? Mine."

Theta merely nodded, tears still tracking his beautiful face as Koschei trailed kisses down his cheek to his jaw, then down over the long ivory column of his throat, further still to the notch where neck met shoulder. Then he bit down hard and sucked at the wound as Theta hissed in pain.

"Mine!"

Theta gasped out, "Yours!"

He smiled against the pearly pale skin, lightly dusted with small golden freckles and nipped lazily at his prize's collar bones before drifting off to sleep with his arms wrapped tightly around the trembling body of his dearly won possession.

Koschei woke to very sticky sheets in his solitary bed that morning. The dream was so vivid he could almost taste Theta's tears on his tongue. He moaned aloud, remembering. He looked across the room to where Theta was sprawled out, arms and legs akimbo, all over his tumbled sheets. His soft lips were parted and his breath puffed gently over them in the golden light of dawn. Long lashes brushed high cheekbones and shielded the shining amber eyes that slumbered beneath. He was the picture of innocence intact.

"Soon," Koschei told himself, "very soon".

**Author's Note:**

> Calm down, breathe. It was only a dream. A dream for Koschei anyway ;-) I'm not sure yet how Koschei will really go about "making Theta his forever" but this is one of his fondest fantasies of how it might go. Hold on if you can, I plan to make this a wild ride!


End file.
